


//gasp

by MostlyAMan



Category: Bionic Commando, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Choking, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAMan/pseuds/MostlyAMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTES: One-off, slashfic. Choke focus. CLANK CLANK CLANK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//gasp

The harder he squeezed, the more stars that speckled his vision, the hotter Jensen grew.  
  
Spencer's grip was the most solid, sure thing in his world right then-- his hands seemed so small, so slight, delicate, precise engineering overwhelmed by sheer brute weight and strength. The other man was huge enough with out the added terrifying bulk of his arm; it was a beast of a limb, all edges and cable, lacking the finesse and aesthetics of the finely crafted augmentations that Adam pushed back with.  
  
"You gonna be good for me?" Nathan rumbled as he leant down, close, so close that he could smell the cigarette Adam had smoked earlier, tobacco so engrained in his filthy, blood-marred mouth. He took silence as a 'maybe' and began to let up the pressure,   
  
It was the moment he loved the best. The first harsh, sharp gasp, the colour of flesh ruddying so rapidly, the glare from behind tinted lenses.  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Spencer," he spat, the hiss of his rebreather cutting his words even rougher. The rise and fall of his chest was rapid, desperate, shallow-- just how it was to be kept.   
  
He could be rough as he wanted with Jensen and for that, Nathan was thankful-- he didn't break when his arm came down hard, sudden and crushing.  
  
Caught mid-gasp, Adam's tongue pressed from his gaping jaw, links of his spine grinding as his arc was confined by Spencer's heavy, thickly muscular body. He ached so good, so disgustingly aware of everything around them, of the thick press against his thigh and the bulkier man's heavy breath, the thrum of his heart and--  
  
He only needed to touch his tongue to his split lip, dab at fresh blood, to rile Spencer up even more; Adam knew exactly what he liked.   
  
Black fingers on heated flesh, taunting breath on starved lips, a skeleton that wouldn't shatter, broken wires and dead limbs-- a hot mouth and pearled white mussing neat facial hair. He'd break those glasses to look him in the eye as he choked him with flesh, hold his head in place and keep him there, right on the precipice of oblivion.  
  
It wasn't like they hadn't been there before.  
  
 _That_ was what he wanted.


End file.
